In the Streets of Seattle: Feliciano and Lovino
by Chibi Iggy
Summary: "If you have this, you'll remember me when I'm gone, right?" The third background story for In the Streets of Seattle. If you haven't read at least the first few chapters of that yet you might want to do that first.


Okay, Feliciano and Lovino tied with Antonio for the third background story, and I've planned this one out a bit more. So here it is! One of the later parts is sort of Feli's side of the beginning of the first chapter of SoS (yeah, just realized that it says that when I abbreviate it ^^) so it should be familiar.

By the way, I had the odd idea that Feli and Lili (Liechtenstein) would make great friends. Megan agreed with me, so I'll try to make their friendship as adorable as we imagined it (hope it works)

...Hm? Oh sorry, I was wondering how I can change the fact that I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Hey, Feli!" I heard my name being called when I walked out onto the playground at recess. The call came from my friend from over near a small bench.

"Ve~ hi, Lili!" I smiled and waved back. It always made me happy to see her. After all, I didn't get to spend time with her since she was in the grade below me. That and the fact that Lovino said I wasn't allowed to go to her house.

When I reached her, she started pulling on my sleeve and said, "Come on, I want you to push me on the swings!" I followed her and did just that for several minutes, but I stopped when I heard a yell.

"Feliciano!" Lovino stormed across the playground in seconds, pulling me away from the swing set.

"V-ve? What are you...? Oh! See you later, Lili!" I waved goodbye to my shocked friend.

"What was that about?" Lovino demanded when we were far away from her.

"I was just playing with Lili, fratello," I told him. He didn't seem to like this answer, and he started yelling at me to "stay the hell away from her."

"Feli, stay far, far away from Germans. You hear me?"

"But she's not from Germany," I explained. "Her dad's from Switzerland and her mom's from Li... Liech... some other place."

"I don't care. They speak German in those places, so she's German! Besides, if her brother finds out that you've been hanging out with her, he'd freaking kill you!" It was true that Vash _was _really good with a gun, and he was very protective of Lili. And I don't think he liked me much, anyway...

"Ve... but she's my friend!" I tried. Lovino gave an angry sigh and walked away.

"Forget it. You wanna get yourself shot 'cause you were spending time with some German girl, that's fine by me!"

* * *

That was back when Lovino and I were in 3rd grade. I had continued to play with Lili, but about a year and a half later she came over to my house (something that had become normal lately) with a sad look on her face.

"Ve? What's wrong, Lili?" I asked her when she walked inside without a word.

"Feli, I'm..." she paused. "I'm moving away." I just stared at her with my mouth hanging slightly open. Moving? As in going away? But...

"But you can't do that!" I yelled, catching her off guard. "You're my best friend, you can't just go!" She shook her head.

"I don't have a choice," she whispered. Then she reached into her pocked and handed me something. A small pink and white flower, pressed and laminated between two large pieces of tape.

"It's a lily," she told me. "It's not spelled the same, but it sounds like my name, doesn't it?" She smiled at me. "If you have this, you'll remember me when I'm gone, right?"

"Of course," I told her. She gave me a big hug, and then she left. I haven't seen her since.

* * *

Another half of a year later, about a month after mine and Lovino's 10th birthday. I was helping Mama make pasta for dinner, while Lovino and Papa were watching TV on the couch.

"Bambino, go get you're papa and fratello. Dinner's ready," Mama told me. Not two seconds after I stepped into the family room, I heard a loud crash, and Mama screamed. In seconds, Papa was up and running into the dining room, telling my brother and I to stay put.

Bam! A gun went off, and I heard a loud thud. I was about to run away, but I saw that Lovino was frozen in place.

"Come on, Lovi!" I yelled as I pulled on his arm. "We need to go!" He didn't show any sign that he even heard me. That's when Mama yelled to us.

"Feliciano! Lovino! RUN!" That brought him back to reality. We immediately ran towards the front door, the only door in the house. Unfortunately, that meant going towards the room where the person with the gun was. As we ran past the open door, I caught a glimpse of two men dressed in all black.

When the next shot fired, I was already outside, but Lovino seemed to see what happened. He paused for only a moment before sprinting out the door.

I think he tried to get to me so we could get away together, but one of the men came out of the house, and we both started to flee without thinking. We ended up going in opposite directions.

I didn't look back, and I didn't stop until I found myself under the old willow tree in the abandoned park. Ignoring the rain, I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

(if you haven't read the main story, this part will probably confuse you)

Now it was about a month after that incident, and since then I had started living in this old apartment with everybody else. I was about to head downstairs to eat dinner, but I noticed something in my pocket. I figured, whatever it was, it was probably ruined from the water when I washed the mud from that night in the rain off, but it felt a bit like thin plastic, so maybe it was waterproof.

I pulled it out and stared at it in shock.

"Hey, Feli, what's taking so long?" Lovino asked when he came into our room. "The tomato bastard called everybody down to dinner five minutes ago."

"Ve~ sorry, fratello," I said. "I just had to do something really quick." I hopped off my bed and followed Lovino downstairs.

Pinned to the wall above my bed, there was a pressed flower that was between two pieces of tape, it's pink color looking as bright as it had the day it was picked.

It was a lily.

* * *

Awwww, Feliciano ^^ I enjoyed writing this one.

Next I'll write Antonio's. But for now, this is probably the last thing I'll post until after exams. Wish me luck. I'll need it -.-


End file.
